UN NUEVO HEROE A NEW HERO
by Zeiki-Xeon
Summary: un nuevo heroe llega a la ciudad milagro y su nombre es ¿danny?


UN NUEVO HEROE

(A NEW HERO)

UN DIA COMO CUALQUIER OTRO EN LA CIUDAD MILAGRO...

SECUNDARIA LEONE

-FRIDA ESTABA CON MANNY PLATICANDO Y LE DIJO...

FRIDA:YA ESCUCHASTE MANNY

MANNY:QUE PASA

FRIDA:DICEN QUE ENTRARA OTRO CHICO NUEVO A LA CLASE

MANNY:EN SERIO GENIAL , ME PREGUNTO COMO SRA EL

FRIDA:CREES QUE LE GUSTEN LOS CHURROS

MANNY:MMM... QUE

FRIDA:A ALGUIEN TIENE QUE GUTARLE LOS CHURROS COMO A MI

-EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRA LA SRA. LUPITA

SRA. LUPITA:NIÑOS QUIERO PRESENTARLES A SU NUEVO COMPAÑERO DE CLASE SE LLAMA DANIEL MONTÈS

DANIEL ERA UN CHICO CON PANS Y CHAMARRA AZUL CON FRANJAS ROJAS

EL CUELLO DEL LA CHAMMARA LE LLEGABA HASTA LA BOCA

DANIEL: PUEDEN DECIRME DANIEL O DANNY COMO LES GUSTE

-CLARO NADIE ESCUCHABA COMO TODOS ESTABAN JUGANDO Y AVENTANDO AVIONES

SRA LUPITA: DICULPALOS SON MUY ACTIVOS

DANNY:OK NO HAY PROBLEMA

SRA LUPITA: ESTA BIEN... TE SENTARAS CON...

TE SENTARAS A LADO DE MANNY Y FRIDA

DANNY:OK

MANNY Y FRIDA: !!QUE!!

-LLEGANDO A SU ASIENTO DANNY LE PREGUNTA A MANNY

DANNY:DISCULPA TU ERES MANUEL RIVERA

MANNY:SI ... PERO NO ME DIGAS MANUEL ODIO ESE NOMBRE

DANNY:OK, TU ERES EL "TIGRE" SI NO ME EQUIVOCO

MANNY:SI POR QUE LA PREGUNTA

DANNY:QUE.. A SOLO QUERIA ASUGURAME

-EN ESE MOMENTO CONTINUO LA CLASE DE LA SRA. LUPITA

LUPITA:BIEN CHICOS SAQUEN SUS LIBROS EN LA PAG. 45

LA CLASE COMPLETA : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-ESE MISMO DIA EN LA CAFETARIA

DANNY:PUEDO SENTARME CON USTEDES

MANNY Y FRIDA : CLARO

FRIDA:OYE DANNY TE GUSTAN LOS CHURROS

DANNY:CLARO HASTA SE COMO PREPARARLOS DESPUES TE DARE LA RECETA

FRIDA:ESTA CHICO YA ME AGRADO

DANNY:DISCULPA MANNY CUAL ES LA FUENTE DE TU PODER

MANNY:COMO

DANNY:SI COMO OBTUVISTE TUS PODERES

MANNY:PUES CON ESTE MI HEBILLA DE "EL TIGRE" SOLO TENGO QUE GIRARLA Y AUTOMATICAMENTE ME CONVIERTO EN "EL TIGRE"

DANNY:QUE INTERESANTE

MANNY:MMMM...

-AL SALIR DE LA SECUNDARIA

MANNY:OYE NO QUIERES VENIR A LOS VIDEOJUEGOS EL MAYA CON NOSOTROS

DANNY:NO GRACIAS TENGO ALGUNOS QUE HACERES MMMM... POR QUE NO DEJAN DE EXISTIR ESAS COSAS

MANNY Y FRIDA:LO MISMO DECIMOS

DANNY:USTEDES JUEGUEN YO MAÑANA IRE

MANNY:NO HAY PROBLREMA

AL SEGUIR SU CAMINO

MANNY:ESE TAL DANNY ES UN CHICO BUENA ONDA PERO ES UY EXTRAÑO NO DEJABA DE PREGUNTARME SOBRE EL CINTURON

FRIDA:PUES CLARO TODOS LO USAN HASTA YO

MANNY:MMMMM...

FRIDA : QUE...

MANNY:BUENO SOLO ESTARE ATENTO BUENO A JUGAR...

-UNAS CUANTAS HORAS Y 500 FICHAS DESPES...

MANNY:VAYA YA SE HISO DE NOCHE

CREO QUE TENDRE QUE IRME A CASA HASTA MAÑANA FRIDA

EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL BANCO MAS CERCANO SARTANA DE LOS MUERTOS LO ESTABA ROBANDO COMO DE COSTUMBRE

SARTANA:DENME TODO SU PLATINO

CAJERA:CLARO QUIERESER MIEMBRO DE LADRONES FRECUENTES

TENEMOS DESCUENTO

SARTANA:CLARO POR QUE NO

EN ESE MOMENTO MANNY SE TRANSFROMA EN "EL TIGRE"

DEJA ESE PLATINO EN SU LUGAR SARTANA

SARTANA:A SI TU Y QUIEN MAS TIGRE

¿¿:YO

EN ESO EN EL TECHO DE EL BANCO UN CHICO PORTABA UN TREJE DE NINJA ESTILO SAMURAI Y UNA CAPUCHA AZUL CUBRA SU CABEZA SOLO SE LE VEIAN SUS OJOS

SARTANA Y TIGRE : QUIEN ERES

¿¿:ME DICEN EL PALADIN

PALADIN:SUELTA ESE PLATINO SARTANA

SARTANA:ASI Y COMO LO HARAS

PALADIN:ASI

-EN ESO MONETO SE VEN COMO SE LEVANTAN PEQUEÑAS MONTAÑAS DE PIEDRA

SARTANA:QUE

PALADIN:TOMA ESTO

-EN ESE MOMENTO SE VE COMO EL PALADIN SACA ENA ESPADA

ESTA SE CONVIERTE EN FUEGO EN ESE ATAQUE SARTANA VUELA A LA PÀRTE DE ARRIBA DE EL BANCO

SARTANA :BANDIDOS ESQUELETOS .. DESTRUYANLOS

-EN ESE MOMENTO DA UN ACORDE A SU GUITARRA MISTICA Y DEL SUELO EMERGEN SUS BANDIDOS ESQUELETOS

PALADIN:OYE TIGRE NO QUIERES ENTRAR A ESTA FIESTA

TIGRE:Y SIN INVITACION

PALADIN:NO IMPORTA LES DIGO QUE VIENES CONMIGO

TIGRE:QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA

-EN UN COMBATE CON MUCHA DESTRUCCION .. BUENO DE POR SI LOS BANDIDOS DE SARTANA SE RECONSTRUYEN

-AL TERMINAR LA BATALLA CON LOS BANDIDOS ESQUELETOS

SARTANA:NO ME DERROTARAN TIGRE Y PLATANIN

PALDIN:ES PALADIN

PALADIN: Y PARA QUE ME RUERDES TOMA ESTO

-EN ESE MOMENTO UNA ESTALAGTITA DE TIERRA SALIO DE EL PAVIMENTO

Y LE DIO SARTANA MANDANDOLA A VOLAR

- AL BAJAR DEL BANCO

TIGRE:VAYA PALADIN ERES MUY BUENO

PALADIN:SI LE METIMOS UNA PALIZA A SARTANA VERDAD MANNY

TIGRE:COMO SABES QUE ME LLAMO MANNY

EN ESO LLEGA FRIDA

FRIDA:QUE ME PERDI,QUE ME PERDI, AHHH YA TERMINO

TIGRE: DISCUIDA FRIDA NO PASO NADA INTERESANTE VARDAD PALADIN

PALADIN:CIERTO

FRIDA:QUIEN ERES

PALADIN:BUENO UN HEROE TIENE QUE MANTENER SU IDENTIDAD

MANNY Y FRIDA:MMM

PALADIN: BUENO TENGO QUE IRME

-EN ESO MIENTRAS CAMINA PARA ATRAS FRIDA SILBANDO LE TEME EL PIE

-PALADIN AL LEVANTARSE SE LE BAJO SU CAPUCHA

EN ESO SE MOSTRO SU CARA

MANNY Y FRIDA:DANNY

DANNY:NO YO SOY EL PALADIN USTEDES NO ME CONOCEN

EN ESO SE TOCA SU CABEZA Y SE DA CUENTA DE QUE TIENE ABAJO SU CAPUCHA

DANNY:RAYOS

MANNY:GUAU DANNY ERES TAMBIEN UN HEROE

DANNY:SI PERO YA QUE MI IDANBTIDAD FUE DESCUBIERTA

EN FIN.. VEO QUE TAMNBIEN ERES UN HEROE

MANNY:NO DEL TODO...

DANY:YA VEO SOLO ESPERO QUE NO BATALLEMOS ENTRE LOS DOS EN EL FUTURO

TIGRE:LO MISMO ESPERO

-EXTENDIENDO SU MANO DANNY

DANNY:AMIGOS

TIGRE:CLARO

AL ESTRACHAR SU MANO

TIGRE:ENTONCES MAÑANA IREMOS A LOS VIDEOJUEGOS

TIGRE:NO LO DUDES

-CAMINANDO LOS 3 JUNTOS

FRIDA:OYE ME PASARAS LA RECETA DE LOS CHURROS ,TENGO HAMBRE

TIGRE:!!FRIDA!!

DANNY:CLARO...JAJAJA

EN ESO LES PREGUNTA DANNY

DANNY:¿USTEDES CONOCEN A ZOE AVES?

FRIDA Y MANNY : !!QUE!!...

FIN


End file.
